1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed at a system which senses the washing cycle steps of an automatic laundry washing machine and signals the controlled flow of one or more cleaning chemicals into the machine washing chamber.
2. The Prior Art
Most commercial laundry washing machines have a liquid chemical feed dispenser which injects fabric treating chemicals into the washer. Among such chemicals are alkali, detergent, bleach, souring agent and fabric softener. More than 90% of these dispensers are interfaced electrically with the internal controller of the washing machine.
There are two types of controls used in washing machines: one is called a non-programmable, and the other a programmable type. The non-programmable control has fixed wash formulas, set up by the machine manufacturer, which cannot be altered. Switching contacts ride on cams encased in the programmer that operates the various functions of the washer.
Programmable models are run by a chart or card which the installer of the chemical dispenser cuts to create a wash formula. Each cut in the chart or card causes a microswitch to open or close creating operation of a function of a wash formula.
A electrical signal from inside the washing machine internal controls, i.e. the program, is normally required to activate injection of a cleaning chemical. On most older washers and even some of the newer ones, locating and tying into these control circuits is not always easy. Also, once an installer has gone into the controls, there is a great risk that those internal controls are damaged or otherwise adversely affected.
Where an installer is not a representative of the washing machine manufacturer, there is also the further problem of voiding factory warranties. Manufacturers do not want unauthorized technicians tampering with the internal controls of their machine.
There have been a number of patents issued focusing upon the problem of delivering cleaning chemicals to the washer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,591 (Gillespie) reports use of separate sequence controllers connected to a line of multiple washers. Each of the controllers intercommunicates with every other one and operates a series of electromagnetic valves to deliver detergent and bleach based upon electronic energizing signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,666 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,328, both to Kleimola et al., disclose a detergent dispensing system for sequentially and automatically injecting detergents, fabric conditioners and other cleaning chemicals into a laundry washing machine. A signaling device synchronized with the washing machine cycle selectively actuates and deactuates solenoid-operated valves positioned upstream of Venturi-Aspirators assigned to each chemical line. Predetermined quantities of each liquid chemical can thereby be delivered at any desired point in the machine cycle.
Another automated laundry system is reported in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,520 (Jarvis et al.). Here an injector having a plurality of liquid additive reservoirs and associated timed control valves selectively can inject liquid additives into the washer. An adaptor connected to both the washer and injector controls sequencing throughout the operating cycle of the washer. This adaptor establishes sequential program signals to the injector where the washer does not have a built-in programer.
Automatic dishwashing machines as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,364 (Federighi et al ) have also been fitted with sensors to activate addition of cleaning chemicals. The patent describes a hot water feed pipe to which is connected a pressure switch When there is a drop in water pressure, the switch causes an electric valve to open which allows a quantity of liquid soap or detergent to flow into the washing tank.
Common to the aforementioned art is the requirement for invading the machine housing to connect into the programer controlling the dispenser system. Thus, there arises the problem of installation difficulty, equipment compatibility and, ultimately, voiding of machine warranties.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for dispensing laundry treating chemicals to an automatic washing machine without requiring the dispenser installer to invade the machine housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for dispensing laundry treating chemicals into ar automatic washing machine that is very simple to install and operate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for delivering detergent, fabric softener, alkali, bleach and/or souring agent to an automatic washing machine for the laundering of fabrics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for dispensing laundry treating chemicals into ar automatic washing machine which does not result in voiding machine manufacturer warranties.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for the delivery of laundry treating chemicals tc an automatic washing machine which is not limited by a washing sequence formula pre-programmed into the machine itself.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for dispensing laundry treating chemicals into an automatic washing machine that operates to accomplish the objects as aforedescribed.